Amor en invasión
by lov3321
Summary: Es el empiezo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y Rin se encuentra en la mansión de su Acambio Len es un gato pero no normal su dueño oculta secretos ineptos al ojo mal Len x Rin fans por favor hagan favorite y love you


AMOR EN INVASION

_Septiembre, 19, 1942_

_Mi querida niña, Rin. Tengo malas noticias para ti, tu padre y yo no podremos ir este mes a Japon debido a las consecuencias de las bombas nucleares que an marchado hasta Europa. Desde entonces tambien tenemos buenas noticias, en el lugar en que estamos en este mismo momento no hemos recibido ningun daño a nuestros cuerpos._

_Espero que te encuentres bien en la ciudad capital de Japon. Tambien digale a su tia de que el paquete destinado para ella no podra llegar en estos momentos._

_Molly._

Una chica de 12 años se encontraba sentada en el porche de su temporal vivienda. Ella miraba a la carta escrita en letra natural de su adorable madre. La pobre niña trataba de contener las lagrimas que pronto podrian caer de sus ojos.

-Rin!- Grito una voz femenina desde la cocina de la grande mansion.

-Que pasa tia?!- grito la niña respondiendo a la pregunta que su tia le habia gritado.

-La cena ya esta hecha asi que te necesito en la cocina pronto!- Dijo en commando a la chica.

La niña se levanto de el porche, y se despidio de el atardecer que pronto se dormiria. Se marcho hacia las grandes puertas que se encontraban en frente de ella. Lentamente ella las abrio y miro hacia adentro de la mansion.

Caminó lentamente adentro, sintiendo el piso de marmol debajo de sus pies.

Miro derecho hacia las escarelas rectas que te llevaban al Segundo piso de la mansion. Entremedio se encontraban dos puertas grandes con estuches de proteción para que nadie pudiera entrar a ver el contenido adentro o fuera de ese territorio.

Miro hacia su izquierda en cual se encontraba un largo corridor llevandola hacia la cocina grande a la que tenia que llegar.

Hasta el dia de hoy todavia ella no sabe como su tia puede gritar tan duro que sus llamados llegan a sus oidos.

La chica recibio otro llamado de su tia para ir a cenar. Ella alfin y alcabo decidio correr lo mas rapido possible hacia la cocina. Corrio y corrio pasando puertas y mas puertas de aquel pasillo. Al llegar, su tia la recibia en la mesa larga, con los cubiertos en mano y la comida esquisita desplacados en ordenada forma.

-alfín llegas, Rin ya era hora...- Su tia la miro de medio lado.-a si que sientate no queremos que se te monguen los pies...-

-Si tia Gumi...- respondio Rin todavia con triste animo mostrandose en su cara.

-anda...y que decia la carta...ellos vendran?- pregunto la tia Gumi con un poco de confusion.

-bueno...en este momento no podran venir debido a las bombas que an lansado...pero aparte de eso estan bien no estan heridos ni nada de eso...- respondio Rin.

-por lo menos estan bien...oye y lo de mi paquete llegara?- dijo y preguntó la tia Gumi y a esto Rin le tiro una Mirada bastante extraña.

-bueno se tardara...por lo que decia en la carta-

-oh...pues, sigamos cenando...- Dijo la tia Gumi apretando sus muñecas.

Rin cojio sus cubiertos y saboreo un pequeño contenido del filete que la tia Gumi habia cocinado.

Al terminar la cena, la tia Gumi se levanto de su asiento y mira hacia afuera viendo la repentina lluvia caer al patio fronterizo de la vivienda.

Rin termino de comer tambien y miro hacia la tia Gumi.

-tia Gumi, que miras?- pregunto en inocente voz Rin.

-La lluvia caer, no se ve Hermosa?- dijo la tia Gumi admirando la belleza, el olor y el sonido de la lluvia.

Rin la ignoro y miro hacia el reloj con hora inglesa y noto que ya era hora de ir a las camas.

-Gumi, me voy a dar un baño, para acostarme...-

-Esta bien, querida...y por si a caso...buenas noches- Dijo la tia Gumi mirando a su sobrina levantarse y marcharse.

Rin camino por todo el corredor, hasta llegar hacia una de las escaleras gemelas, y subirla hacia el Segundo piso.

Al llegar al Segundo piso, rin camino directo hacia su cuarto.

Habrio la puerta. Miro hacia adentro.

En su cuarto se podia encontrar las paredes color naranja, una cama como si fuera de una princesa, una mesa de noche en la que se encontraban diferentes novelas que Rin admiraba mucho, un balcon de hecho de marmol, igual que todo el edificio, las locetas de el piso hechas de granito fino encontrado solamente en cuevas subterraneas y lo mas importante para ella, una foto de ella cuando chiquitina con un traje victoriano y sus padres aguantandola de las manos.

Rin miro muchas veces la foto, y se le aguaron los ojos.

Rin decidio arrodillarse hacia el borde de la cama y decidio orar agradeciendole a dios por haber, por ahora, cuidado a sus padres mucho en estos tiempos dificiles y que los siguiera cuidando.

Cuando termino de orar, camino hacia la puerta que la llevaba hacia el baño, en su cuarto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba a oscuras en Enbizaka. No habia nadie rondando en las afueras de sus seguras casas. Solamente, un pequeño gato de piel rubia perteneciente a una de las habitantes de hay llamada, Aoki.

El gatito escurraba por la basura, buscando algo de comer o de jugar con. Al gatito le parecia extraño que su dueño, todavia no lo habia llamado.

El felino siguio buscando y revolcando la basura, hasta poder encontrar unos huesos de pescado ya digerido.

El gatito movio, jugó, y hasta mordio los huesos de el otro animal muerto.

-Len! Len , donde estas?!- grito una voz desde lejos, llamando al gatito inocente.

-_N__yan?_-

El gatito se asomo a ver quien lo estaba llamando. Se fijo en que era su querido amo,llamandolo.

La chica tenia un largo _kimono_ de color Azul cambiando a turquesa, sus medias eran largas cubriendo sus flacas piernas, el pelo de ella era de un color casi igual que su _kimono_, y andaba con unas chanclas de plataforma echas en madera.

La chica miro alrededor de el asqueroso basurero, buscando su gatito hasta que lo pudo encontrar.

La chica extremecio las manos hacia el gatito. El gatito brinco hacia las manos delicadas y se dejo acariciar, por su amo.

-Len...tu sabes que no puedes salir de la casa a estas horas...- La chica dijo regañando al felino.

-_N__yan..._-

La chica se llevo el felino, pasando el Puente rojo, despues un árbol de flor de cerezo, y finalmente llegando a su casita hecha de papel de madera.

La chica poso el gato en la alfombra de adentro de la casita. El gatito decidio cerrar los ojos para poder descanzar.

La chica caminó hacia su cuarto a buscar algo. Cuando regreso ella llevaba un collar en mano, hecho de cuero de serpiente al la cual llevaba una campanilla de plata con diseño de un dragon imperial prohibido.

La chica se acerco al gatito durmiente y con mucho cuidado le coloco el collar alrededor de su cuello.

-Perdoname Len...perdoname por todo lo que te e hecho...perdoname por mi inmadurez...perdoname por matar a tu amor, estaba celosa yo te amaba tanto que estaba obsecionada contigo...no recistia verte con otra...te necesitaba...pero e decidido que te liberare de mi hechizo...de mi maldición...y te prometo que esta es la ultima vez que me vas a escuchar...- sollozo la chica.-prometo que nunca veras mi cara...nunca mas...- Y con esto la chica se marcho hacia la entrada de su casita.

Ella caminaba. Miraba hacia sus diferentes lados, cojiendo unas ultimas miradas de Enbizaka. Veia como la luna la llamaba, y se marcho hacia el Puente central de Enbizaka.

-Tia Luka, tenia razon...la envidia puede matar...- Y con eso se marcho de Enbizaka por completo.


End file.
